Heretofore encapsulated disc filter constructions have been constructed wherein horizontal disc filters are stacked to form a vertical column of filter discs and these filter discs, after being assembled, are lowered into an upstanding container in which they are subsequently mounted to form a high capacity filter construction. However, these stacks of filters may be of considerable height and represent a considerable load, therefore requiring being handled by overhead hoist mechanisms. Accordingly, the task of replacing disc filters is time consuming and requires the placement of a suitable hoist adjacent the container for the disc filters.
Although horizontal filter constructions including a filter assembly of a plurality of side-by-side upstanding filter discs heretofore have been provided, these previously known forms of filter constructions are without enclosures and may therefore not be utilized in conjunction with certain fluids from which drippings and vapors may escape.
Accordingly, a need exists for an encapsulated horizontal filter construction including filter frames or plates which may be individually supported from the encapsulating structure and readily renewed or replaced when desired.
Examples of various forms of vertical and horizontal exposed filter constructions as well as vertical encapsulated filter constructions are disclosed in catalog No. 77 distributed by The Ertel Engineering Company of Kingston, New York.